Nothin's Gonna Stop Us
by J.Alberghini
Summary: Andros and Ashley's parents aren't too happy with them... or eachother.


Disclaimer: Except for the Parents, all characters belong to Saban. 

Nothin's Gonna Stop Us

The Power Rangers had been back on Earth for about a week, still living on the Astro Megaship. Zhane, Andros, and Karone had been reunited with their parents. They had been a part of another rebel group and had returned to K-O-35, only to be sent by Tykwa to Earth where they could find their children. 

Zhane's parents, Quentin and Zana, were glad to see their son was alive and well. Naturally, Andros and Karone's parents were thrilled to have their daughter back after all these years. And they were very excepting of Andros' relationship with Ashley. At least, for the time being. But that all changed when Ashley's parents and grandmother came to visit. 

Ashley had expected them to come. She knew they would eventually want to see her, and meet Andros. But what she didn't know that what supposed to be a nice, friendly, visit, would turn into an intergalactic family feud. 

* * * * * *

The Power Rangers and parents had all went to the work bay for tea and cookies, which, amazingly, Karone had made all by herself. The others had made her taste it first, because according to Andros, their family had a history of horrible cooks, not to mention that it was the first time she tried. Fortunately, they tasted fine and didn't kill anyone, although, later on, they wished it had. 

"Would you like another cookie, Grandma?" Ashley asked, holding the plate out. 

Grandmother Hammond shook her head. "No, I'm stuffed. But they were delicious." Karone beamed. 

"You know," Ashley's mother said to Lee. "I must admit, we were a bit surprised when we Ashley told me of your family's ... origins." 

"Oh?" Lee replied politely. But they could tell she was steaming. 

Ashley gave her mother a look. But her parents just ignored her. 

"Yes, I was, too ." Her father said. 

"Well, Earth isn't the only place that humans live, Dad." Ashley said to her father, quoting Andros when they first met. 

"Well, we didn't know that, dear." Her mother told her. 

"I suppose that is because Earth isn't quite that advanced yet." Khayman said smoothly, clearly as angry as his wife. 

"Dad." Andros warned. 

"Well," Mrs. Hammond began. "I suppose that you think Earth isn't the only planet with intelligent life." 

"Mother!" Ashley cried. 

"Calm down, Ashley. Personally, I think that we at least have some sense of style." She glanced at Andros as she said this. 

"Now, wait just a minute." Lee exclaimed. "Insulting us is one thing, insulting our son is another."

"And," she continued. "At least we give our children a sense of right and wrong."

Karone burst into tears. Zhane and his parents tried to comfort her, but they weren't very successful. 

"That's enough. I will not have you saying those things about our children. And in our spaceship too." Khayman said. 

The parents were so busy shouting that they didn't notice Andros and Ashley slip out of the room.

* * * * *

Andros made sure the door was closed behind them. Ashley leaned against the wall of the healing chamber, the only place where they could get some peace and quiet. 

"I am so sorry, Andros, for what my Mom said. About you and Karone." 

Andros hugged her. "I'm sorry, too. My Mom has a temper sometimes. That's where Karone gets it from. But we can't blame ourselves."

"Yeah, I guess." Ashley sighed. "I just can't believe them." 

"They're just not used to the idea. They never thought it could be possible for us to be together." 

"What if they're right? Maybe we shouldn't be together." 

"Don't say that." Andros said fiercely. "Don't even think it." He paused for a moment. "I never said anything, but when Karone was gone I never thought she might never come back. But you knew she would. You gave me something very important: hope. We can't lose it now, just because of what our parents think. Besides, we've made it this far, haven't we?"

"I guess you're right." Ashley said. "We can't give up what we have because they don't approve." 

"Exactly." Andros agreed. 

"We love each other, and nothin's gonna stop us. Nothing."

* * * * * *

The two mothers were ready to pull each others' hair out. Their husbands weren't exactly civil to each other either. Cassie, Carlos and T.J. tried to calm them down, but it was no use. 

Grandmother Hammond, who had been strangely silent throughout, stood up. "Quiet!" She shouted. Instantly, everyone shut up. 

"You people should be ashamed of yourselves. You're so busy fighting like little kids, you've forgotten what's important: your children." She turned to her daughter-in-law. "I remember, your parents weren't so thrilled when you decided to marry my son. But you loved each other, and wouldn't let anyone stand in your way."

Ashley's mother put her head on her husband's shoulder. "That's true." 

"I'm sure you two know what I'm talking about." She said to Andros' parents. They smiled. 

"You may think I'm crazy, but I've never seen Ashley as happy as when she's with Andros. And I'm sure it's the same for him."

"That's right." They turned and saw them standing in the doorway, holding hands.

"Oh, Andros." His mother said, teary-eyed. "I'm so sorry." 

"No, we're the ones that should be sorry." said Ashley's mother. "I don't know what came over me." Both women started to cry. 

"You know," Cassie began, trying to lighten the mood. "There were a lot of inner-ranger romances in the past. But this one is definitely going to last a long, long, time." 

Andros and Ashley smiled at each other. They couldn't agree more.

The End.


End file.
